


Nagisa Headcanons!

by RaspberryJuice27



Series: danganronpa headcanons for all kinnies, those seeking comfort, & shippers out there! [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryJuice27/pseuds/RaspberryJuice27
Series: danganronpa headcanons for all kinnies, those seeking comfort, & shippers out there! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Nagisa Headcanons!

\- Nagisa bites his nails but only on the hand he doesn't greet people with because he's afraid of what people would think of him if they noticed his bitten nails right off the bat.

\- Nagisa taps his pencils to a random rhythm every time he gets frustrated when he can't solve a difficult problem on his homework. It bothers everyone (and by everyone I mean Kotoko & Toko) since Nagisa usually stays up late to finish his homework. Knowing that it bothers Kotoko, Masaru adds to the noise and convinces Jataro to do the same. Kotoko eventually tells them all to shut up, to which Masaru just laughs and continues tapping but softly. 

\- Nagisa goes to therapy with the rest of the WOH (thank goodness, they all need it) on Tuesdays & Thursdays, they do individual therapy once a week and group therapy once a month. Group therapy usually ends up devolving into chaos once everyone's done venting and while Jataro usually tries to calm the whole thing down, he secretly enjoys it.

\- Nagisa struggles with Impostor Syndrome & Anxiety, and in order to combat it, Komaru writes one positive trait he has and sticks it onto his mirror to read it first thing in the morning. He thought it was a stupid idea at first but found that it greatly improved his mindset surprisingly. 

\- Nagisa sometimes refers to himself as the "Poster Child for Gifted Kid Burnout," in the middle of conversation and Toko, Komaru, and the rest of the WOH can't tell if he's being sarcastic or legit. 

\- Nagisa has really good hand control, so he's quite good at makeup. Kotoko won't admit it, but she's a bit jealous. Jataro likes to watch Nagisa apply makeup onto himself because to Jataro, it's another artform. Kotoko just so happens to "stroll in" when he's applying makeup so that she can get some pointers without actually having to ask. Nagisa sees right through it but doesn't really mind, so he usually just continues and eventually Kotoko sits down to watch. 

\- Nagisa is completely enamored with animals. He loves cats especially and if given the chance, will go off on how cute and lovable they are. 

\- The rest of the WOH have adapted the phrase, "Ok Catboy," whenever Nagisa's being annoying to shut him up.The phrase was inspired by his love of cats and the two horns (are they horns? joined cowlicks? who knows honestly) on his hair.

\- Nagisa and Masaru are quite close and like spending time together. They usually end up talking for a couple hours about whatever, but sometimes they play video games. Nagisa makes it a point to kill Masaru's characters without mercy. Masaru retaliates by saying, "Oh, I see how it is Catboy. You just want to kick me when I'm down, huh!" The jolt of being called Catboy usually gives Masaru an opening to get Nagisa back. 


End file.
